


Haruka no Sekai Jijou

by Toroki



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Feels, Gen, I'm Sorry, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toroki/pseuds/Toroki
Summary: Haruka nienawidzi tego miejsca. Chce to wszystko zakończyć albo chociaż zapomnieć. Wszystkie jego wspomnienia kotłują się w jego głowie, doprowadzając go do szału. Gdyby tylko potrafił jakoś uciec..





	

**Author's Note:**

> W zamyśle miało być miło z dużą ilością fluffu, ale wyszło jak zwykle. Wybaczcie.

Nie chcę tu być. Czuję się samotny. Chcę stąd wyjść, spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi. Chcę móc się śmiać i bawić bez żadnych zmartwień. Ale nie za taką cenę. Nadal słyszę ich krzyki i błagania.. nadal czuję zapach krwi, widzę ich ciała pokryte szkarłatem.  
Chcę ponownie zapomnieć.  
Chcę ponownie zniknąć.  
"Konoha!" słyszę głos. Woła moje imię.. jednak nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić. Jak zwykle. Wyciągam rękę do dźwięku i widzę jak zostaje pochłonięta przez czarne sidła. Moje ciało zostaje błyskawicznie unieruchomione pomimo mojego wrzasku. Czuję jak przeszywa je ból którego dawno nie doświadczałem, próbuję złapać powietrze, lecz nadaremnie. Pochłania mnie ciemność i tracę kontrolę. Mój obraz zaczyna się wyostrzać dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Widzę jak Kano na mnie spogląda. Stara się zachować swoją odważną twarz jednak w jego oczach dostrzegam przerażenie gdy Kuroha przyciska mu lufę do skroni. "Nie pamiętasz?" z moich ust wydobywa się pytanie lecz to nie jest mój głos. Jest przepełniony obrzydzeniem i szaleństwem. Ostry i lekko drwiący. Jakbym właśnie miał zacząć się śmiać. Oczy blondyna rozszerzają się gdy jego wspomnienia wróciły.  
"Uciek.." krzyczy widząc psychopatyczny uśmiech. Słychać odgłos wystrzału, a jego ciało pada na ziemię. Rodzeństwo rzuca się w jego stronę przyjmując kolejne kule. Pistolet staje się coraz cięższy i gorętszy. Ciąży w dłoni nad którą nie mam władzy i parzy niemiłosiernie. Widzę jak Shintaro osłania Momo i Mary własnym ciałem a po chwili zwija się na posadzce roztaczając wokół siebie jeszcze więcej czerwieni.. Nie jest martwy, jako bohater zawsze zostawał na koniec by oglądać koniec swoich najbliższych razem z królową. Ona klęczy teraz w objęciach Kisaragi szepczącej jej słowa otuchy. Kuroha podnosi telefon. Zamykam oczy zaciskając zęby. Słyszę trzask i dźwięk szkła spadającego na ziemię. Widziałem to wszystko tyle razy, że nie potrafię ich zliczyć. Mimo to przeżywam to tak samo dobitnie jak za pierwszym razem gdy to ujrzałem. Jeden wystrzał, drugi, a potem cisza. Najgorsza na świecie martwa cisza. Brzęcząca w oszach i nie pozwalająca oddychać ani się poruszyć.  
Wśród tej wszechogarniającej ciszy słyszę tylko ciężki oddech Mary przerywany cichym płaczem. "Dlaczego..? Co zrobiłam źle.." Pomieszczenie wypełnia gardłowy śmiech przesycony dumą. "Wszystko, Królowo."  
"Nie.. to nieprawda. Ja tylko chciałam ich zobaczyć! Chciałam być szczęśliwa" przerwała by złapać oddech i otrzeć łzy. "Chcę znowu spędzić z nimi czas, chcę żeby wrócili!!"  
"Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość"  
Tracę przytomność. Tamten świat się kończy. Jak każdy inny w którym doszło do tych zdarzeń. Wszyscy giną z jego ręki. A to przez to, że nie byłem w stanie go powstrzymać. Przez to że jestem słaby.. Przez to, że nie pamiętałem jak to zawsze się kończy.  
"To nieprawda."  
Rozglądam się wokół.  
"Nie zapomniałeś co się wydarzyło tylko nie chcesz tego pamiętać. Nie chcesz pamiętać tej t r a g e d i i ."  
Osuwam się powoli na ziemię spoglądając na tańczący na wietrze szkarłatny szalik. Wyciągam ku niemu rękę lecz jest poza moim zasięgiem.  
"Teraz twoja kolej by być bohaterem. Idź. Idź i ich uratuj."  
Oddycham powoli słuchając uważnie wydźwięku każdego słowa. Nie chcę ich stracić.  
"Ale najpierw  
musisz się obudzić..  
Haruka."

**Author's Note:**

> Proszę o krytykę, bo naprawdę nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć.


End file.
